Contamos Nuestras Vidas en Huellas Digitales
by ididntmeanyou
Summary: Cinco veces que Brittany y Santana aprenden sobre la otra a través de contacto físico


**Nota del Autor: **Bueno, en este caso es nota del traductor porque JJ (themostrandomfandom aquí y en tumblr) es la autora del fic. Queremos agradecerles por el apoyo en el fic anterior _"Esa Cosa de Adultos que Hacemos"_ y ahora les traemos esta historia. Serán 5 capítulos que esperamos disfruten. Recuerden comentar, por favor.

* * *

La familia de Santana no es una familia de abrazos. La de Brittany lo es.

No es como si nadie nunca da abrazos en la casa de los López, por supuesto lo hacen cuando dejan a Papá en el aeropuerto antes que se vaya a conferencias medicas y a veces cuando regresa y lo recogen a la salida, y en fotos familiares cuando el fotógrafo les dice que se acerquen un poco más, y en fiestas de cumpleaños cada vez que alguien no se siente bien y solo necesita un apretón para mejorarse.

Ellos se abrazan, solo que no todo el tiempo. No frecuentemente.

La familia de Brittany da abrazos todo el tiempo, hasta por pequeñas cosas y a veces sin ninguna razón.

Brittany y su hermana abrazan a su papá antes de dormir, cuando despiertan en la mañana y el se va a trabajar y cuando regresa, después de cenar y antes de cepillarse los dientes en la noche. Abrazan a su mamá cuando las llama a la cocina a almorzar –aún cuando sirve algo extraño, como ensalada de atún, la cual no le gusta a Brittany- y cuando les da permiso para llevar al gato afuera para jugar en el patio trasero siempre y cuando lo mantengan con su correa, cuando les dice "dulzura", cuando pasan a su lado en la escalera mientras ella baja y ellas suben, aún si ella tiene la canasta de la lavandería en sus brazos y deben abrazar sus rodillas.

Como la familia de Santana no es dada a los abrazos, Santana no se dio cuenta que abrazar es algo en lo que una persona puede volverse buena -como dibujar, hacer piruetas en una moto o las tablas de multiplicar- hasta que conoció a Brittany.

Brittany es _muy_ buena abrazando.

Y ¿por qué no lo sería? Su familia practica abrazar, casi todo el tiempo.

Brittany sabe todo sobre como dar un buen abrazo: Como poner sus brazos sobre los hombros de Santana, superponiéndolos detrás de su cuello, y acercarla tanto que sus costillas encajan y Santana puede sentir a Brtittany en todo su cuerpo, sosteniéndola como si fuera preciosa, un secreto.

Como Brittany sabe todo sobre los abrazos, tiene sentido que Brittany sepa todo sobre besos también.

Y Brittany dice que es aquí donde se deberían besar.

Santana piensa que se están haciendo muy viejas para jugar a pretender más –tienen once años y este año no están en la escuela intermedia, pero lo estarán el próximo- pero ella no puede decidirse a dejar de jugar todavía, porque aún es muy divertido, incluso si los juegos de este tipo son para bebés, como la hermana de Brittany, y ni para los niños más grandes como ellas. Además, el patio de Brittany tiene una cerca, así que no es como que alguien va a verlas jugar de todos modos. No puede hacerle daño a nada.

Excepto que ahora Brittany quiere que se besen.

Ellas pasaron más o menos la última hora pretendiendo que el set de columpios de Brittany era un rascacielos con un loco malvado las atrapó en su interior en el ultimo piso con una bomba de tiempo y tenían que salir del edificio antes que la bomba explotara.

(Brittany obtuvo la historia de una película que su tío la dejó ver cuando lo visitó y a sus primos mayores en su cabaña)

Alrededor de quince minutos en el juego, la hermanita de Brittany se cayó del resbalador y se fue llorando –aún cuando su rodilla estaba solamente rosada, ni siquiera sangrando- entonces eran solo Santana y Brittany la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que estaba bien para Santana, porque las cosas siempre son mejores cuando están asolas en todo caso.

Y este juego era muy divertido.

Incluso los juegos divertidos tienen que terminar, es por eso que santana pensaba que pararían de jugar una vez salvara a Brittany de la bomba, sacándola del edificio en el momento exacto en que lo volaría en añicos.

Pero Brittany dice no, no se ha acabado.

"Aquí es donde nos besamos"

Tan pronto Brittany lo dice, Santana se siente chistoso por dentro, casi inestable. Su corazón se acelera. "¿Qué?"

Brittany parece muy seria. "Cuando vi la película, aquí es cuando el chico y la chica se besan"

"Pero BrittBritt, somos chicas," Santana le recuerda. "Si nos besamos, sería raro"

Brittany se encoge de hombros. "Solo es raro si tu lo haces raro."

"¿Realmente quieres que nos besemos, Britt?" ¿Cómo en los labios?" Santana pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos al sol de la tade.

Brittany asiente. "Esta es la parte donde nos besamos," repite, buscando en Santana algo. "Confía en mí"

Usualmente, Santana confía en Brittany, muchísimo. Ella confía que Brittany la ayudará a actualizarse con su tarea cuando le dé faringitis y tenga que faltar a la escuela. Confía a Brittany la llave de su casa cuando se va de vacaciones con su familia para que Brittany pueda regar las plantas de su mamá y traer el correo del buzón. Confía en que Brittany no le va a decir a nadie que las tormentas con truenos la asustan tanto que a veces llora durante las que son muy fuertes, o cual es su segundo nombre, a pesar de que Brittany dice que suena bonito. Confía en que Brittany será su mejor amiga para siempre y jamás se irá.

Pero Santana no está tan segura sobre el asunto del beso.

Santana nunca ha besado a nadie en los labios y de alguna forma está en su cabeza que es algo que solo adolecentes –como los primos de Brittany y sus novios y novias –y adultos- como su mamá y papá- lo hacen. Ella jamás soñaría en besar a alguno de los niños en la escuela y no ha considerado en besar a Brittany, hasta ahora.

Pero Brittany sabe todo sobre los besos.

Brittany le sonríe a Santana, no exactamente una sonrisa de felicidad, pero una interesada, como si ella se acabara de dar cuenta de algo. Brittany inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y entrecierra los ojos por el brillo.

"¿Si confío en ti, puedes confiar en mi?" pregunta.

Santana debe quedarse callada un rato demasiado largo, porque la siguiente cosa que sabe, Brittany se aleja de ella y empieza a caminar hacia la casa. "Vamos, San" dice. No suena enojada.

Pero la cosa es "Voy a besarte Britt"

La voz de Santana suena ronca en sus propios oídos. Aun se siente inestable por dentro. Pero ella confía en Brittany, y Brittany dice que esta es la parte donde se besan.

Cuando Brittany da la vuelta, todo en ella brilla. Sonrie a Santana, brillante como la luz del día y parece que quiere correr y atrapar a Sanana en uno de sus abrazos perfectos. Aunque no lo hace. Por un segundo, Brittany parece que se acaba de caer en cuenta de algo de nuevo. Aún sonriendo, brinca sobre Santana, prácticamente dando salticos deteniéndose justo frente a ella.

"Bueno, voy a cerrar los ojos" murmura, su voz dulce y feliz.

Santana sabe lo suficiente como para no cerrar los ojos hasta que alcance los labios de Brittany, aunque ella nunca ha hecho esto antes.

No es le beso más largo del mundo ni tan llamativo como los besos de las películas, pero Santana cree que le gusta.

Los labios de Brittany silencian los de ella como un suspiro y sus narices se tocan un poco. No se tocan de otra forma. Santana deja sus manos colgando frente a ella. Brittany exhala cuando respira y Santana no puede explicar como, pero sabe que Brittany está sonriendo.

Santana sonríe también.

Entonces, así el beso se acaba. Santana y Brittany abren los ojos.

"¿Ves?" Brittany dice como si explicara algo.

"Ajá…" Dice Santana sin aliento.


End file.
